scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
Eris is one of Rajani's original gang members and the princess of the anthropomorphic Eagle Tribe from LEGO Legends of Chima. She is one of the protagonists of the show, a warrior in her own right, and a very good friend of Angel, another of Rajani's gang members. Despite being an Eagle, she has an innate spiritual connection to the Phoenix Tribe and shares their abilities. Appearance Eris' appearance is that of an anthropomorphic Eagle; as a result, she has both elements of a human and a bird. She has a basic humanoid body with a torso, arms and legs (as a LEGO character, she has simpler body design than is realistic, of course.) For her bird features, she has noticeably eagle-like yellow eyes, a bird's head, a beak and wings. She is a white-feathered bird, so her head and wings are all pure white, as are her legs. The other two colors on her body are gold and blue, as seen in her blue torso and the blue coloring of her top, and as for hold, you have the gold feather/scale patterning on her torso, her legs, her talons (not shown in the picture, however), her hands, and the golden crown on her head. As she is a princess of the Eagle Tribe, her gold patterning is more intricate than other members of her tribe. Like all members of the Chima Tribes, Eris has the ability to use CHI to power herself up. When she does so, a massive Eagle warrior aura appears around her that can strike as solidly as any physical creature. The Eagle warrior aura is a representation of her inner animal, and is three times taller than her with bladed wings and a much more typical eagle's head than Eris has. Her own body will start to glow, especially from the chest and eyes. In her Fire CHI-powered mode, much the same happens, except everything is red instead of blue, and even her clothes shift to red. As Eris has an affinity for the Fire CHI, she gains fire wings naturally and is learning to summon them at will. Other Chima animals gain fire wings when they use Fire CHI and their outfit shifts to red- however, Eris has shown the ability to change her wings to fire mode without changing anything else. Personality Eagle Tribe members have a reputation for being airheaded, but Eris is a unique member of her Tribe- she is always focused and has a reputation for being, instead of airheaded, quick-witted and task-oriented. As such, she spends much more time with the wingless Tribes such as the Lions or Crocodiles than her own Tribe. Eris is also an intellectual being, following in the footsteps of the famous scholars her Tribe has- she loves adventures, puzzles and reading, and as a result, has a leg up in terms of strategic thinking and planning when compared to the other Tribes, who are much more willing to rely on brute force to fight. Eris fights with both her strength and her mind, and though her physical power is lacking in comparison to other Tribes, she easily makes up for it with her both street and book smart mind. Typically, she's a very kind creature- always the first to lend a hand to those who need help, and never one to leave anyone behind. Unless she's provoked, Eris is quite a kind person- however, she does have a few odd quirks, such as being terrible at jokes of all types, and having a liking for spinning yarn. Relationships Angel Eris and Angel are one of the closest relationships within the gang, and since they've both been there since the start and their relationship has persevered, they have a very steady friendship that's lasted for a while. Since Eris is about a decade older than Angel, she acts as Angel's older sister who shares a similar personality and interests (unlike Max, Fang and the others who are often more focused on the temporal than the spiritual), but also as a buffer to rein in Angel's occasional voyages into cloudcuckooland. Eris is both a good friend, a partner in crime, and a responsible older sister figure to Angel. They are very close and since they are both part-human part-bird, they have a natural chemistry.